Snape's Valentine
by NeverBeenDarkMarked
Summary: Short fic in which Snape discovers a very scary envelope in his office... it's pink! Set some time before Fred and George leave school.


Here is a short fic I wrote a while ago, on valentines day, when I was supposed to be doing my schoolwork. I've just found it again and typed it up.

I'm not sure when exactly it's set, but before Fred an George leave Hogwarts!

Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Last I cheacked I wasn't J.K Rowling so no, i don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>As Severus Snape turned to face his office after shutting the door his eyes immediately zoned in on the pink piece of paper on his desk. Snape's heart missed a beat. He was sure that nothing pink had ever made it into his office before, excluding the occasional potions ingredient – And this was no potions ingredient.<p>

It looked like, heaven forbid, it could be a valentine's note. It was Valentines Day after all and there'd been far too much hype over it ever since Lockhart had carried out his plan years ago. Snape took a deep breath and walked up to the desk. His heart sunk. It did say _Happy Valentines Day_ across the front.

He edged around the desk and sank into his seat, eyeing the envelope warily. Then the conclusion came to Snape. It wasn't a real valentine. Who'd send him one anyway? It must be a joke, a park pulled by some foolish student.

He whipped out his wand and ran it over the outside, muttering a string of counter-curses and anti-jinxes. Nothing happened. Snape paused in shock. They must have been a more skilled student if they weren't using the basic curses. He tried a few more. Still nothing changed.

The potions master leaned back and thought for a long moment. He must have missed something, it couldn't be that hard to find. Yet he couldn't detect a hint of dark magic, or even very much magic at all.

Unless... It could contain something dangerous. He remembered Hermione Granger receiving some nasty fanmail during the Triwizard tournament. Perhaps bubotuber pus, or some sort of potion. Snape pulled open his top draw and pulled out his best dragon hide gloves, just in case. Slipping them over his pale fingers he lifted the envelope between his forefinger and thumb.

Then Snape slit the seal and opened the letter. Nothing happened. Very carefully he tipped the envelope upside down and waited for the contents to spill. Nothing.

Snape leaned in and peered inside. All he could see was a slip of parchment, also pink. Warily he slipped his fingers inside and pulled it out. Written in loopy letters that had most certainly been done with a handwriting-changing quill were the words:

_Severus Snape,  
>With hair so dark and long,<em>

_A mind so sharp and strong,_

_With eyes so black,_

_There is no lack,_

_Of love! _

_We're made for one another... be my valentine!_

_See you in class professor._

_Your secret admirer._

Snape dropped the letter as if he'd been burned. _What? _A student had sent this. He stood and ran his fingers anxiously through his greasy hair. A _student _was labouring under the delusion that they were in love with him. Snape couldn't teach a student who felt like this. It was wrong – but what could he do about it? He didn't even know who it was. He couldn't avoid everyone! Snape let out a cry of annoyance. There had to be a way to solve this...

Dumbledore! Dumbledore would have to know. And he would have to know now!

Snape grabbed the note, shoved it into his pocket and swept from the room so fast he forgot to remove his dragon hide gloves. In fact he didn't even notice the two students leaning against the wall.

"Brilliant Fred!" The first said, Hi-fiving his accomplice before pushing away from the wall to watch Snape turn the corner.

"Really George, you give me far to mush credit, you had a big a part in it as me." His twin said. "It turned out better then I'd thought!"

George chuckled "I didn't think he'd take the bait so quickly!"

"Did you see his face? Priceless,"

"Well we can tell Lee now; I reckon we've discovered old Snape's biggest fear – love."

Fred grinned and indicated the door Snape had left open.

"Well, down to business. What did you think we'd need for the skiving snackboxes..."

* * *

><p>Please review! I'd like any kind of feedback!<p> 


End file.
